The purpose of this proposed educational program is (1) to provide broad and advanced knowledge and present new concepts in the diagnosis and management of oral malignancies to students and members of the dental profession in an attempt to improve the quality of the health care and diminish the high morbidity and mortality due to oral cancer in the population of this country and (2) to stress the increasing responsibility and the important role played by members of the dental profession in the multidisciplinary management of patients with malignant neoplasms of the oral cavity and associated structures. This will be accomplished through: (1) oral oncology course to undergraduate dental students; (2) students' attendance and participation in the weekly Tumor Board and Tumor Clinic; (3) elective program in clinical oncology for fourth year dental students; (4) special oncology lectures to dental hygienists and dental assistants; (5) advanced course in oral neoplasms to interns, residents and graduate students of the School of Dentistry; (6) rotation through radiation oncology and Tumor Clinic for interns, residents and graduate students of the School of Dentistry; (7) workshops to be held in conjunction with the monthly meetings of the eight Alabama District Dental Societies; (8) two continuing education courses per year on oral cancer to practicing dentists and physicians and (9) development of an Oral tumor Registry within the Tumor Registry of the Cancer Center.